Kimi ni Matsuwaru Mystery
is the second ending theme song of Hyouka anime series performed by Eru Chitanda (voiced by Satomi Satou) and Mayaka Ibara (voiced by Ai Kayano). Lyrics Japanese= 状況は非科学的に 感情のモンタージュ 誰が誰を呼んでる? 振り向けば逃げてく視線 感じる 気のせいじゃつれないよ アンテナは才能って言うでしょ だってだって 知りたい 君は違うの? 青春の温度差 今のうち正してあげるよ 明日解決するなら 今でもよくない!? 君のミステリー 解いてみたい 少年のヒミツめいた背中探せ! 今日も君はファンタジー 惹かれていくよ、ずるい ふくらんだ好奇心 トリックはないのに 気になるよ興味深い どうして? 見えているコトじゃ半分? なんだって話して やっぱどこかシャイなんだ 目があえばヘンな違和感 ちくちく 恋なんて正解じゃ 君はまだ腑に落ちないね だけどだけど 聞きたい ホントのこと 難しい顔して 単純なかけひき 教えて 笑い飛ばせば心外? きっと待ってる! 君とシンパシー つかまえたい 届きそうですぐに消えてしまう不思議 だから君にテレポート いちばん傍にいくよ お手あげの好奇心 バカみたくはしゃいで ごまかした好きな気持ち 認めよう ムキになってたのはわたし? 意識されたいくせに ゆれてる未来 自分次第だけじゃヤダよ 君のミステリー 解いてみたい 少年のヒミツめいた背中探せ! 今日も君はファンタジー 惹かれていくよ、ずるい ふくらんだ好奇心 トリックはないのに 気になるよ興味深い どうして? |-| Romaji= Joukyou wa hikagakuteki ni kanjou no MONTAAJU Dare ga dare wo yonderu? Furimukeba nigeteku shisen kanjiru Ki no sei ja tsurenai yo ANTENA wa sainou tte iu desho datte datte shiritai kimi wa chigau no? seishun no ondo sa ima no uchi tada shite ageru yo ashita kai ketsu suru nara ima demo yoku nai!? kimi no MYSTERY toite mitai shounen no himitsu meita senaka sagase! kyou mo kimi wa FANTAJII hikarete yuku yo,zurui fukuranda koukishin TORIKKU wa nai no ni ki ni naru yo kyoumibukai doushite? miete iru KOTO ja hanbun? nandatte hanashite yappa dokoka SHY nanda me ga aeba HEN na iwakan chiku chiku koi nante seikai ja kimi wa mada fu ni ochinai ne dakedo dakedo kikitai HONTO no koto muzukashii kao shite tanjun na kakehiki oshiete warai toba seba shingai? Kitto matteru! kimi to SHIMPASHI tsukamaetai todoki sou de sugu ni kiete shimau fushigi dakara kimi ni TELEPORT ichiban soba ni iku yo ote age no koukishin BAKA mitaku hashai de gomakashita suki na kimochi mitome you MUKI ni natteta no wa watashi? ishiki saretai kuse ni yureteru mirai jibun shidai dake ja YADA yo kimi no MYSTERY toite mitai shounen no himitsu meita senaka sagase! kyou mo kimi wa FANTAJII hikarete yuku yo,zurui fukuranda koukishin TORIKKU wa nai no ni ki ni naru yo kyoumibukai doushite? |-| English= The case, a montage of emotions, seems so irrational. Just who is calling who right now? When I turn around, I don't feel being watched anymore. And I'm know that it's not just my imagination. Cause a heroine's antenna(institution) is her talent? I mean (I mean), I want to know. (Don't you want to know too?) I'll fix the difference in how we view our youths right now. If it'll be fixed tomorrow, then why not fix it now!? You are the mystery that I want to solve Looking for the back of the boy, burdened with secrets. Today, too, I'm being charmed by your fantasy. It's not fair! I'm becoming even more curious. Even though there's no twist on it. Cause I'm curious... I'm just so interested about it... (But why?) What I can see with my eyes is only half the truth? Talk to me about anything you like, since I'm still somewhat shy. When our eyes meet, I feel a strange prickling unease. "Love" would be the correct answer, but I guess you don't understand yet. But, but, I want to hear the truth. Teach me how to cunningly put on a troubled face. Would I be annoying to laugh you off? I'll definitely be waiting! I want to reach the same wave length with you. As soon as I'm about to reach it, it mysteriously fades away. So I'll teleport as close to you as possible. My hopeless curiosity is frolicking like a clown. Now let's admit our concealed feelings for each other. Was I the one taking this too seriously? I just wanted to be noticed. I wouldn't want my flickering future to be completely up to me to shape. You are the mystery that I want to solve I will looking for the boy that makes me become like this (Again today). Today, too, I'm being charmed by your fantasy. It's not fair! I'm becoming even more curious. Even though there's no twist on it. Cause I'm curious... I'm just so interested about it... (But why?) Videos Hyouka Ending Song 2|Ending Kanji Romaji English Hyouka-Kimi ni Matsuwaru Mystery (Ending 2) 君にまつわるミステリー|Full song Category:Music Category:Ending Songs